five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 111 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Bloody Summit
Short Summary Long Summary Baraggan senses a familiar presence coming, and Ggio kneels before him, loyally addressing his Majesty. The Espada states that he’s displeased with how things have been going, what with three levels taken and his palace as the final holding. Ggio apologizes in shame, saying he’ll make no excuse for his failures and accept any punishment. Baraggan retorts that Ggio has no right to do anything but accept the punishment, affirming that he’s their king. Ggio nods in understanding, and asks to be allowed to help salvage the situation. Nodding, Baraggan explains that Chulhorne cut a deal to allow his subordinates to turn the battle around. Inwardly thankful to his fellow Arrancar, Ggio asks how much time was given and how far his mercy extends. Baraggan lowly states that they have three minutes to turn the fight around. If they don’t, he’ll personally kill every Alliance soldier and severely punish his Fracción. Ggio, understanding, says his Majesty is too merciful. Baraggan agrees, saying his pride as a god was hurt every time his Fracción, who were supposed to be the strongest of the Numeros, were beaten in battle. He asks if Ggio can imagine that pain, and the latter admits to not wishing too. Baraggan promises that Ggio will physically experience it if he survives the battle a failure, adding that they’ll wish they stayed dead. Ggio promises not to disappoint his Majesty, adding that he’ll make him proud. When Ggio leaves with a Sonido, Baraggan sighs, thinking he expects great things from all his subordinates, especially Ggio. He thinks it wasn’t often an Arrancar chose not to ascend higher up in the pecking order, and opted to remain at his side. Baraggan thinks of Ggio as his loyal soldier, adding that he could’ve been an Espada, hoping he won’t disappoint him. Ggio stands at the front of a horde of Hollows, and senses the coming Alliance soldiers. Raising a bladed arm into the air, he yells a battle cry for King Baraggan, with the beasts roaring in response. Chulhorne giggles at Ggio, calling him an energetic young man, adding that it’s admirable and lovable. C, with a sweat-drop, asks Eve how he can find their opponent admirable, thinking he’s just creepy. Scandalized, Eve asks how he could say that. C thinks that when combined with the other weirdoes he works with, he feels he’s started to become jaded to the eccentric. Chulhorne states that since Ggio is giving his all, he has a responsibility to do his part and make sure it isn’t in vain. Eve yells at that being admirable, while C asks whose side he’s on. Striking more poses, Chulhorne calls Eve a beautiful and admirable person, adding that he should take pride in the praise from a ‘princess’. C, disgusted, thinks any positive traits the Arrancar has is offset by that astounding arrogance, and decides to end the fight before Eve gets too distracted and killed because of it. Chulhorne raises his Zanpakutō into the air, deciding to resume the fight. He vows that Hueco Mundo’s Princess will aid in turning the battle back in Baraggan’s favor. He then lets out a high-pitched yell. Chulhorne rushes the two, saying that they’re in for it now, dropping a Guillotine Attack down on them. After C’s warning, he and Eve leap to the opposing sides, with the Wizard gasping in shock at the attack splitting the ground. Chulhorne laughs that he did get stronger after returning from the dead. C sends a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu, which Chulhorne easily blocks by holding his Zanpakutō in front of him. While C mutters in horror, Chulhorne states he actually had to exert himself to hold his grip on his blade, calling humans surprisingly strong. Eve takes the compliment, leaping up from behind Chulhorne and bombarding him with a White Fury, sending the Arrancar flying. Surprised, C wonders how Eve managed that, thinking Chulhorne was around Special Jōnin level while Eve is nowhere near that, asking himself if Eve got stronger since Aster Mountains. Eve, just as surprised, wonders what that was about, asking if he’s stronger than he thought. Chulhorne screams in a fury as he gets to his feet, shaking snow out of his hair. The Arrancar curses him for getting his hair wet. While C sweat-drops at the display, Eve frantically apologizes, explaining that he didn’t expect the attack to be so strong and aimed for the midsection. After C yells at Eve to stop apologizing to the enemy, he tells himself to take advantage of the distracted Arrancar. He notes he’d be a fool to not act, telling Eve to stay alive so he won’t feel bad for using him as live bait. Chulhorne raises his blade, leaps at Eve, and starts spinning rapidly. The Arrancar is able to use a Shining Attack to slash straight into Eve’s stomach. He’s surprised when Eve dissolves, like a mirage. Chulhorne wonders what’s happening, and he sees lightning flash around him, asking himself when it started storming here. The Arrancar sees the Wizard trying to attack him again. Grinning, Chulhorne says it’s a nice try and cuts Eve down the middle. It’s a mirage once again, prompting Chulhorne to frantically wonder what’s happening. When lightning flashes again, Chulhorne sees C standing behind him, and yells that he forgot about him. He asks if he can be blamed, saying it’s hard to remember ugly people. C doesn’t dignify that with a response, enraging Chulhorne who says he needs to respond. Sent over the edge with the silence, Chulhorne screams at the ‘ugly bastard’ and leaps at the Ninja. He easily decapitates C, but it’s another mirage. With dawning realization, Chulhorne figures out that he’s in an illusion. He remembers that C was wearing the clothes of a Ninja, who are able to cast illusions in the form of Genjutsu. After patting himself on the back for figuring it out, calling himself a genius in the process, Chulhorne declares that now he knows it’s an illusion, it can’t hurt him. The Arrancar then sees Eve and C appear, and tells them to die by his ‘beautiful’ hands. In the real world, Eve asks what’s happening, so C reveals that he used Lightning Illusion: Storm Temple. A multi-layered Genjutsu that alters itself with every lightning flash, meaning the victim can never tell what’s reality with the constant changing. It can only be broken once the layers run out or if they realize they’re caught. C adds that they must act now, knowing he’ll run out of Chakra soon, telling Eve to strike him with everything he’s got while the Arrancar is distracted. Eve, understanding completely, gathers snow around his hand. He gasps at how much there is, observing that his spells are a lot stronger. The Wizard then unleashes a White Claw that sends Chulhorne flying in a snow tornado. Grinning, Eve states that with the right strength and speed, snow is just as damaging as steel, wondering how it feels combined with magic. Apologizing, Eve states that while he deeply respects another beautiful person, he is an Alliance soldier and Blue Pegasus member first who must defeat his enemies. C smiles at Eve’s heart and focus. Eve, looking at his hand, thinks of how powerful his spells are, knowing he’s never felt that strong before. While he has worked hard after Ren died, he’s never grown at this rate and wonders what’s happening. Chulhorne disperses the snow and gets to his feet, glaring at Eve. The Arrancar indignantly states that his fellow ‘beautiful’ person employs ugly tactics. He yells that they should fight with honor, calling it infuriating that Eve doesn’t understand that, which proves how ‘ugly’ his soul is. Eve asks how he could say that, asking if the person defending his home or the person fighting to subjugate it has the real ugly soul. He states beauty is both outward and inward, asking how Chulhorne can say someone lacks inner beauty with a straight face when his own is questionable. Chulhorne shrieks for him to be quiet, adamantly believing he’s beautiful in both ways, and that them not understanding that means they’ll die painfully. With that, Chulhorne releases his Resurreción with a “Glitter, Reina de Rosas”. When the transformation is complete, Chulhorne is in the most terrifying outfit known to man. Eve sweat-drops, and C asks what the hell it is. Chulhorne flamboyantly describes his pink miniskirt, white winged underwear, with crop top, high heels, and pink cape, calling it the form of a true princess. When Chulhorne asks what they think, C says he’ll be sick, while Eve admits he isn’t sure, a part of him being horrified. Chulhorne laughs that they’re so stunned they can’t think properly, prompting the two to sarcastically agree. Chulhorne suggests showing them his enhanced ‘beauty’ and power, and fires a Cero right at Eve. After C’s warning, Eve is able to barely leap to the side to avoid it, thinking about how fast it was. Despite Eve’s pleas for them to move, a few soldiers are caught in the line of fire, earning a gasp of horror, Chulhorne tells a distracted Eve not to take his eyes off him, and kicks him in the chest. Vomiting blood, gasping in pain, Eve thinks that a single kick shattered his ribs. C yells in concern and curses the Arrancar. Chulhorne gets behind Eve with a Sonido and elbows him into the ground, creating a small crater from the force of it. An enraged C quickly goes through Hand Signs, promising to run the Arrancar through with the next attack. Grinning, Chulhorne asks if he’ll use another illusion, calling it a bad idea. C promises to use Ninjutsu, calling it less than he deserves, and sends a Lightning Style: Hundred Lightning Swords. Chulhorne yells that he’s too fast for this attack, claiming a princess should not allow anything to harm her or her beauty. The Arrancar easily gets through the attack with a Sonido, and leaps up as he clasps his hands. With a Thunder Punch, Chulhorne slams both fists in the back of C’s head, nailing him to the ground, headfirst. The 4th Division grunts mutter in shock at the strength of the attack and its brutality. Eve lies in the snow, felling the blood from his injury. He calls it a shame such beautiful snow has turned red with blood. He notes he always admired it for its purity and beauty, going with his style as a pure-hearted Triman, thinking anything pure in their imperfect world is a treasure. He remembers joining the Rune Knights to help preserve that purity, recalling what it meant to be a knight. With that, Eve has an epiphany. He gets to his feet, thinking he has enough power to win, a little upset it wasn’t his own efforts that gave him this power boost. Chulhorne gloats over a defeated C, arrogantly proclaiming that beauty achieves victory. After saying an ‘ugly brute’ couldn’t have hoped to win, Chulhorne spits on C. Eve furiously asks if that’s how he treats his defeated foes, surprising the Arrancar. An enraged Eve says that someone who claims to be beautiful should show outer and inner beauty, and someone with the latter would never treat anyone like that. Chulhorne frowns at that, saying he’s within his right to pass judgment on the ‘ugly’. Chulhorne adds that being completely honest is truly beautiful, calling liars the ugliest things. He states that this lesson is the most important thing he’ll be taught, posing as he calls his line beautiful. Taking a deep breath, Eve admits the point, agreeing that it’s better to be honest, even if the truth hurts. Having said that, Eve adamantly states that Chulhorne doesn’t have to brutalize people in such a manner. He states that better people have a responsibility to lead by example and be willing to lend a hand to those who ask for it. With the snow violently swirling around him, Eve declares that that’s what true inner beauty means. Eve uses Snow Clones, dispersing the snow around him and forming hundreds of Eve around Chulhorne. The Arrancar laughs as he asks if his opponent thinks he can hide. Chulhorne vows to wipe them all out in one go, and uses his right leg for a Lightning Kick that does just that. Chuckling, Chulhorne bids his opponent farewell, saying it’s a shame beautiful people were on opposite sides. With a White Fang, Eve surrounds Chulhorne with snow, prompting the latter to demand what’s happening. Eve pops out of the snow, with a shocked Chulhorne asking why he’d hide in the ‘icky’ snow. Eve retorts that snow is purer than the Arrancar, explaining that he feels at home as a Snow Wizard. Simply being surrounded by such weather strengthens Eve, finally understanding why he was assigned to Unit 4. Chulhorne struggles to free himself, and curses when he sees snow rage around Eve, demanding he be let go. Eve simply says no, knowing that doing so would be betraying his comrades. That would be another reason to give up on his inner beauty. He declares that no can lack inner beauty if they have friends. Knowing it’s over, Chulhorne screams in horror. Eve then launches a massive White Tempest at the Arrancar, which sends him flying. With grim satisfaction, Eve watches Chulhorne fall, defeated. Eve states that Chulhorne isn’t even close to the most beautiful thing in all creation with an attitude like his. Nami looks on in terror, thinking that even with her amplified abilities, her opponent has absolutely dominated the fight. Shamon stands over the corpses of dozens of soldiers, and removes his String Weapons from them. Nami realizes this the power of a Kage, thinking she made a huge mistake by underestimating him. She remembers thinking she could take on anything after training for the New World, but notes that Shamon is at least at a Warlord-level of strength. She derides herself for getting careless and forgetting that Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are the ones who can handle such opponents, labeling herself as still one of the Weakling Trio. Shamon notices and tells Nami to wipe away her look of despair, adding that she has nothing to be ashamed of. He admits he was actually worried; knowing the power to control weather is not to be underestimated. The Kazekage compliments Nami as someone with a great deal of potential. He states that it’s a shame he’ll have to kill her and find a subordinate with comparable skill, doubting he can turn the Pirate to his side. As Shamon advances, Nami thinks that he should just come a bit closer, urging him to come and take her Clima-Tact. A soldier asks what they should do, so Nami orders them to hold their position and be ready to defend themselves. Shamon calls that sound, but asks if they can truly defend against his vast arsenal. He boasts about his versatility, revealing that he was the first Kage to research the use of Jinchūriki. He states that with his Puppet Mastery, String Arts, and String Weapons, he has so many ways to kill enemies, asking if they can truly defend if they don’t know what’s next. Nami grins that it’s unnecessary to bluff when he’s winning, thinking that he’s trying to scare them with mind-games to break them. She claims that in reality, he can’t try in kill them in multiple ways, saying that with too many fighting styles, he can’t effectively switch between them without slowing down and leaving himself open. Shamon chuckles at the girl’s intelligence, with Nami boasting that as a navigator, she had to have brains. When Shamon casually strolls forward, Nami waves her Clima-Tact and brings down her Thunder Trap on the Kage. Slightly annoyed, Shamon raises his hands to form a String Shield from his weapons, blocking the lightning. Grinning, Nami gives the word to her other soldiers. The 4th’s soldiers step forward, readying attacks. Smirking, Shamon calls them all fools. He manipulates the strings from his right hand, and brings out the weapons from the shield, revealing that he just laid them flat to blend it into his defense. Shamon then launches his weapons, and impales the last five soldiers with Nami. The Pirate is stunned with horror. Shamon dispassionately says the quality of warrior has declined since his time, and that the Jinchūriki and Uchiha the Six Paths Sage took an interest in were diamonds in the rough. He calls it a shame, hoping the trend would’ve changed after he worked so hard to bring up the quality of ninja after he saw the decline in power after the deaths of Madara, Hashirama, 1st Kazekage Reto, and the other first Kage. Shamon recalls that he invented puppets to fight in place of those who lacked strong Taijutsu. He also researched the use of Tailed Beasts to make those with great Chakra and lack of control more useful as Jinchūriki. He states it can’t be helped, and vows to make sure the quality never declines when he’s Kazekage again. This prompts Nami to remember a conversation she had with Temari. She had thought having all those riches that came with being Ninja royalty was nice. Temari bitterly states she wished she and her siblings weren’t born the Kazekage’s children, saying their heritage is part of what turned Gaara into a monster. Nami accuses Shamon of starting the trend of turning ninjas into Jinchūriki. Shrugging, Shamon explains that Hashirama, his wife Mito, and Reto started the trend. Reto got his hands on the Shūkaku and sealed it into Bunpuku. After Hashirama beat Madara, Mito volunteered to hold the Nine Tails. Bunpuku was kept caged and Hashirama never used Mito in combat, both hoping that their mere presence and status would deter attacks. Shamon deridingly calls them fools for not using that power, claiming that power in anyone’s hands will be used. The 2nd Kazekage admits to being the one who made the term Jinchūriki synonymous with weapon. Nami asks how could he, saying it led to innocent children being turned into persecuted weapons of mass destruction. Shamon frowns at that, saying he had every right as 2nd Kazekage to use a child of his village. He states that they screened the children to see who was strong enough to be the next Jinchūriki. His niece, Sako, had the most potential, so Shamon didn’t see her as a child, but a ninja with the duty to sacrifice herself for the village’s sake. In his opinion, the timing was great, what with Bunpuku dying just as his research was complete and Sako was being born, though he curses his assassination a few years after that. A stunned Nami asks if he really did that to his niece. Shamon states that while Reto was lucky to have a loyal and peace-loving man, he didn’t want to gamble such loyalty. He decided that in order to prevent Jinchūriki from turning traitor, he started the trend of having them be related to village leaders. Mortified, Nami calls Shamon a monster. Shamon adamantly says he’s a loyal leader of the Hidden Sand, adding that he did everything for the village. He states that as the one who advanced the village the most, he was its greatest patriot. Nami yells that he’s wrong, and that Hashirama distributed the Tailed Beasts around the Ninja World because he wanted them to be deterrents of war. By that logic, the ultimate goal should’ve been advancement towards peace, not war and subjugation. Shamon dismissively calls Hashirama a fool for thinking that could bring peace. Nami rails that Hashirama trusted them, in a basic business transaction, power for peace, asking how Shamon could take someone’s trust and stomp on that. Shamon states that there’s no such thing as trust in the Ninja World, and that all that matters is which village is standing after the inevitable conflicts. He adds that’s why the villages are divided in the first place, claiming nature itself recognizes conflict as inevitable. Shamon decides to end the philosophical debate and says it’s time for Nami to die so he can take her weapon. Shamon launches his Chakra Strings, wraps them around Nami’s body, and bifurcates her. It turns out to be a mirage, Nami having subtly prepared a Mirage Tempo behind her back during the conversation, which Shamon calls impressive and Ninja-like. As Nami hides behind a snowy rock, Shamon tells her not to run after he’s taken an interest in her weapon. Kin calls out to the 2nd Kazekage, prompting him to ask what she’s doing. As she stretches to regain her Curse Power, she informs him of Ggio’s orders to fall back after Totomaru and Chiyo were beaten, and how he’s now leading a counterattack against the advancing Alliance. She states he should probably join up with Ggio and help him, pointing out how strong the coming enemies are. A frowning Shamon asks if she knows who she’s ordering around. Kin states that it’s a suggestion, adding that his time might be better served over there. Shamon states he’d prefer not to leave his enemy, so Kin volunteers to take her out, thinking she’ll be more than enough after what she saw of the fight. Not wanting to argue, Shamon starts walking away towards Ggio, and orders Kin to leave the weapon fully intact, wanting to mass-produce it later for the Hidden Sand. Kin, rolling her eyes, says she’ll do her best but makes no promises. Shamon, glaring, says she will, reminding her what a higher ranking soldier can do if he’s disobeyed. Kin, cat-ears drooping, concedes. With that, Shamon departs to join Ggio. Kin wonders where the ‘orange-haired bimbo’ is, with Nami indignant at the insult. The former Sound Ninja decides to draw her out with a Lightning Birdcage, yelling for her to show herself. Nami is forced out of her hiding spot, revealing herself to a sadistically grinning Kin. The half-Demon fires more lightning bolts, yelling for the ‘bimbo’ to dance. Nami yells at the insult, protesting that she isn’t just a great body, but a brain too. Kin retorts that with hair like that, the Pirate obviously spends too much time on looks. Nami pouts that she only spends an hour. With a sweat-drop, Kin says that’s not a good defense. Nami asks when she became the fashion-police, confusing Kin. The Ninja just says she’s someone curious about why such a pretty face is on the battlefield, claiming it’s no place for someone who spends an hour on their hair, asking herself if she’s just cursed with dealing with ‘bimbos’. Kin, pointing at a glaring Nami, states that there’ll just be one less ‘bimbo’ in the world. Nami yells for Kin to stop calling her that and nails the Ninja in the stomach by making her Clima-Tact Grow. A grinning Nami follows up with a Gust Sword that blasts Kin off her feet, sending her skidding into the snow. Nami asks if her opponent still thinks she’s a ‘bimbo’. Kin, getting to her feet, states that having a cool weapon doesn’t change the fact that Nami spends an hour on hair every single day. When Nami asks why she cares, Kin states she’s disgusted by ‘bimbos’ on the battlefield, claiming they don’t belong there. When Nami asks if she belongs there, Kin rails that she dedicated her life to becoming the strongest Kunoichi ever, yelling that she deserves to be on the battlefield. Kin renews the struggle with a Rolling Thunder. Nami quickly twirls her Clima-Tact to create a Milky Ball as a successful defense. Thinking on her next move, Nami assures herself that she can beat Kin and belongs on the battlefield. If not, why did she spend two years training to enter the New World? She urges herself to stand with her friends when they need her strength. Nami, cursing, says she doesn’t just spend an hour on her hair because she likes to look good. She states that moments of peace on the sea, just sailing, are moments that she cherishes with her crew, friends, and family. Kin calls that sentimental garbage, calling Nami a disgrace for focusing on that instead of preparing for the next fight. This enrages Nami; with her biggest berserk button being insulting her memories with her crew that reminds her she has a wonderful life. The Pirate creates Heat Egg, which start melting the snow to create a large puddle. Kin yells that whatever she’s planning won’t work, musing that Nami could’ve spent more time turning into a respectable warrior instead of spending time with her crew. Lightning crackling around her, Kin yells that she knows what it takes to get to her dream of being the strongest Kunoichi ever. She explains that she got Orochimaru to take her in as a Genin by sacrificing her father, the Land of Sound’s Feudal Lord, since he wanted a puppet ruler, calling it a small sacrifice. Kin states that with her transformation into an Etherious, she doesn’t need the Sannin to become stronger. Glaring, Nami states that if turning into a monster is what’s needed to become a true warrior, she’ll gladly stay a ‘bimbo’. Nami asks if someone who’s betrayed their family and thrown away their humanity has the right to lecture her. Kin states she does, believing that strength requires sacrifice, which Nami can’t argue against. Kin, enveloped in demonic lightning, vows to show the results of her sacrifice and unleashes her Thunder Cat Mode. She tauntingly says that in this form, her power is even greater than Dosu’s. When Nami asks if she’s supposed to be intimidated, Kin rushes at the clouds, leaving an electric trail, and roars as she sends great amounts of lightning that disperses Nami’s clouds. Kin yells for her to die and sends a Thunder Cat Claw. While Nami is able to leap away, she’s still painfully struck by the electricity from a claw. Kin lands where Nami was, and notices something off. She curses as she notices a puddle that hasn’t froze over. Nami fights through her pain, and produces Cold Balls, immediately freezing the puddle, trapping Kin’s legs in ice. After Kin yells in horror, Nami gives a forecast of hail the size of diamonds. She produces more Weather Eggs over Kin, swings her Clima-Tact down to make them all hatch, and brings down the hail. Kin screams in pain as she’s struck by the Hail Breed Tempo. When it lets up, Kin is revealed to be bloodied and beaten, and she falls forward as she loses consciousness. Nami hoists her Clima-Tact and turns away, telling Kin to never mock her memories with friends again. Those are what motivate her to become strong in the first place, despite her not being a fighter. Nami calls the fact that Kin can’t understand that detestable or pitiful. Vice Admiral Bastille roars in fury, swinging his Cleaver at Rose, who easily avoids them all gracefully. The Vizard responds by launching Kinshara. The Vice Admiral blocks the whip with his Cleaver, prompting Rose to immediately retract it, cutting off all slack and making it look like a strummed guitar string. Bastille tries to figure out when the spiked end of Kinshara will strike, having come to fear the devastating sound-based attacks and their randomness. The Marine starts leaping away, not wanting to risk the sound waves traveling beyond where his Haki covers himself. Rose, knowing full well what Bastille is doing, thinks he’s in for a surprise. The Vice Admiral gasps when he sees Kinshara just keep extending forward with him, with the Vizard saying he never showed its full range, asking if he wants to see. While Bastille is shocked at the unbelievable lengths of Kinshara, he also notices that Rose is wide open. He quickly sends a flying-slash from his Haki-enhanced Cleaver, forcing Rose to Flash-Step away, and subsequently stop Kinshara’s attack and force it to retract. The attack keeps going forward and splits a nearby mountain’s top in half. Rose notes one of those could give him serious damage, and decides to play a more powerful melody. The Vizard reappears several feet from Bastille’s side, asking him to hold back a little and not make the mountains worse for people who’ll want to climb the mountain when the war’s over. Scowling, Bastille asks why the Soul Reaper thinks he should listen to him. He proclaims it should be the other way around, with the World Government now making its move to stamp out all resistance and Rose following his requests. He sums it up by saying the Alliance shouldn’t be resisting the Coalition in the first place. Rose frowns and asks why, wondering if it’s not natural for people to resist those who want to subjugate them. Bastille retorts that it’s natural for people to know when resistance will get them killed, but he loves it when they resist, relishing the chance to play judge, jury, and executioner. Bastille thinks it’s frustrating when others won’t do the same, remembering Admiral Fujitora not dropping that rubble in Dressrosa on the Straw Hats. Rose calls it a shame that such corrupt, twisted people control an entire world. He states that the Pirate World weeps, musing that since a musician writes music in response to the mood, he could write a sad melody when he arrives on the sea. Grinning, Bastille states his world is absolutely fine, with Rose wondering if it’s denial. Bastille calls it a fair trade to give peace in exchange for compliance. He rails that the Revolutionary Army is the real villain, claiming the world would be fine if it wasn’t for them, adding that they deserve to be destroyed. Rose sums it up as the World Government turning the people into ignorant sheep, saying it’s only ideal for the elites. He claims that peace through ignorance is no peace, remembering how much it nearly cost the Soul Reapers to ignore the reality of the evil around them. Rose believes that peace can only happen when corruption is uprooted and future generations are taught never to fall into such temptation again. Bastille calls that naïve, since evil will always exist, there must always peacekeepers to combat it. He states the World Government must exist so that the peacekeepers’ influence can extend across the whole world and exterminate all evil that threatens stability. Rose sighs at that, calling it disappointing Bastille is not one of the noble few in the World Government, having hoped he was. While Bastille scowls, Rose pulls down his Hollow Mask. Bastille notes that he’s a Vizard, prompting Rose to ask if it’s a problem. A grinning Vice Admiral states he can feel his Giant-blood boil at such a powerful species, saying they all love a good fight. Bastille sends more flying slashes at Rose, who easily avoids them with his enhanced speed. Rose thinks that he only has five minutes, and while he could easily end it with Bankai, it’s become obsolete thanks to the Quincy (Mask de Masculine) crushing his eardrums to counter it. Rose frowns in irritation, but decides to make sure the Vice Admiral can’t crush his own eardrums. Rose then Flash-Steps behind Bastille and sends a Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku, restraining the Marine with golden chains. Rose follows up with Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō to send six beams of light to pierce Bastille and keep him in place. Not done, Rose bolsters the restraints with Bakudō #64: Kogane Nuiito, and Bakudō #65: Jigoku Kusari. When Bastille feels the chains try to pull him down, Rose declares he’s got him, readying his Bankai to end the fight. Bastille snarls at that, and covers his entire body in Haki. He proclaims that he’s Vice Admiral Bastille, and he won’t be restrained, forcefully removing himself. Rose, frustrated, realizes it’s Haki. Bastille roars that he’ll tear his opponent into pieces. Rose raises Kinshara and blocks the Cleaver, constantly being pushed down by the Vice Admiral’s strength. Bastille turns the Cleaver to the side and aims for Rose’s neck. Rose manages to Flash Step away, but he’s still slashed at the side of the neck. The Vizard swings Kinshara, but it harmlessly bounces off the Vice Admiral. While Bastille compliments his instincts, Rose curses how powerful Haki is. Rose realizes he can’t use Bankai if he can’t restrain Bastille, and tries to think of a way to break through the Armament Haki. He recalls that it acts as an invisible armor of sorts to provide protection and enhance attacks. Rose decides to go with a concussion, opting to create good vibrations and ring the bell. When Bastille leaps forward, Rose Flash Steps away, and then launches Kinshara at his opponent. He wraps the whip around Bastille’s arm and sends a Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban: Izayoi Bara. It glows and creates a vortex of reverberating sound to act as a shockwave. Bastille grits his teeth in pain, and realizes that he’s being damaged through his Haki. With a triumphant grin, Rose repeatedly taps his whip, sending more powerful shockwaves into Bastille. The Vice Admiral thinks to himself that he won’t lose and be humiliated again. Bastille screams that he’s a Vice Admiral and wrenches himself free. He roars for his opponent to die and sends a flying slash. Rose doesn’t dodge, knowing it would give Bastille any opportunity to recover. Instead, he uses a Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Nijūichiban: Michishio. The tip of the whip collides with Bastille’s chest, with the wave traveling down the whip unleashing a shockwave. When another more concentrated shockwave hits, it breaks right through Bastille’s Haki, forcing him to scream in pain. Rose is struck by the flying slash, and his hollow mask shatters. Bastille asks how, prompting Rose to remind him others get power-boosts from taking on a different appearance. The Vizard coughs up blood, wishing he didn’t have to take that last attack. Gritting his teeth, Bastille curses being taken down by ‘trash’, and collapses into unconsciousness. Rose calls Bastille trash for making people live in ignorance and thinking that’ll lead to peace. He hopes that when it’s all over, the Pirate World can play a happier tune. Ggio pauses in his rampage as he senses the defeats. All his frustration builds up to the point that he screams in rage at the situation, catching Cana and Yasopp’s attention. He screams and asks if the others realize what’ll happen if the Unit doesn’t get their act together. While Yasopp wonders what’s happening, Cana admits she doesn’t try to understand what’s in men’s heads. She notes they don’t have to, guessing that Apoo will take care of the Arrancar. The Pirate notes how loud Ggio is, saying that the battlefield is no place for whiners. Glaring, Ggio says if the Pirate wants to fight him, just fight him. He then points both blade, promising to cut him and everyone else in the division to pieces. Shamon sighs, calling Ggio’s rage a sight to behold, chalking it up to his tiger-like instincts. He guesses he has the right to be angry. Shamon then muses about trusting Kin to take down Nami, and promises to correct his miscalculation of underestimating the Pirate. Shamon chuckles that Ggio’s rage is going to turn to fear. A pillar of Spiritual Pressure suddenly shoots up into the sky, with everyone freezing at the sheer power. Ggio shakes in fear, and softly addresses his Majesty. Baraggan gets off his throne, and shatters it to grab his battle-axe Zanpakutō. Visibly enraged, the God-King of Hueco Mundo says time’s up and the king must now clean up his subordinates’ mess. Omake: A Tribute to Gene Wilder. Rest in Peace Ichigo asks ND2014 what he’s making them wear. Natsu compares it to the Mad Hatter, prompting ND to say they’re dressed as Willy Wonka. While Luffy yells about loving his candy, Naruto asks why they’re dressed as the chocolatier. ND simply says they’ll perform the signature song, ''Pure Imagination. ''The four look at each other, remembering the humiliation of ''Putting on the Ritz. ''Luffy asks if they really have to, and Naruto thinks along similar lines. Frowning, ND says they do, asking if they know why. Ichigo incorrectly guesses Pecking Order. With a deep frown, ND states he’s surprised they hadn’t heard, saying he didn’t on them on break so long because they’d be out of the loop. A genuinely sad author informs them of Gene Wilder’s recent death, wanting a tribute performed in his memory. The Four are shocked at the news, and also at the fact that ND has a heart. Later, in front of a massive crowd at a lighted stage, the four Acts of Order (dressed as Wonka) give a wonderful rendition of the heartwarming song, throwing in some magnificent harmonizing. The audience bursts into applause. The Acts learned that ND was not a heartless sociopath, and that they could sing a mean song when not forced. Appearing Characters Baraggan Louisenbarn Ggio Vega Charlotte Chulhorne Eve Tearm C Nami Shamon, the 2nd Kazekage Temari (flashback) Kin Tsuchi Vice Admiral Bastille Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Cana Alberona Yasopp Scratchmen Apoo Omake ND2014 Ichigo Kurosaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Naruto Uzumaki Abilities Magic *Snow Magic ** White Fury **White Claw **Snow Clones **White Tempest Jutsu * Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu * Lightning Style: Hundred Lightning Swords * Genjutsu ** Lightning Illusion: Storm Temple Hollow Powers * Sonido * Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero Weapons * Clima-Tact * Jinchūriki (人柱力, Literally meaning: Power of Human Sacrifice) Haki Soul Reaper Powers * Flash-Step Zanpakuto * Kinshara Kido * Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō * Bakudō #63: Sajō Sabaku * Bakudō #64: Kogane Nuiito (黄金縫い糸, Gold Sewing Thread) * Bakudō #65: Jigoku Kusar (地獄鎖, Hell Chain) Resurrección * Tigre Estoque * Reina de Rosas (Spanish for "Queen of Roses") Techniques * Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack * Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack * Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic Thunder Punch * Beautiful Charlotte Chuhlhourne's Amazing Bodacious Capricious Salacious Empirical Satirical Invigorating Capitulating Ravishing Totally Perfect Freaky Freaky Lighting Kick * Thunder Trap * Mirage Tempo * Gust Sword * Milky Ball * Heat Egg * Cold Balls * Weather Eggs * Hail Breed Tempo * Lightning Birdcage * Rolling Thunder * Thunder Cat Mode * Thunder Cat Claw * Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Jūichiban: Izayoi Bara (金沙羅奏曲第十一番・十六夜薔薇, Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven - Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose) * Kinshara Sōkyoku Dai Nijūichiban: Michishio Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 110 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Push Next Chapter: Chapter 112 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Zero Category:Mount Hakobe Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign